


How to steal a kiss. A guide by Dean Winchester

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean will try to steal a kiss from Cas... But the angel will surprise him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	How to steal a kiss. A guide by Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts from Tumblr SPNStayAtHome. Monday 3: Thief.   
> I already wrote Dean talking to himself in the mirror in one of my first fics (Love is Scary) so I wrote it here again! Hope you enjoy!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter.

Okay, it had to be easy… not that complicated, right?

He was ready, really _ , really  _ ready _. _

Dean almost said  _ I love you _ in Purgatory, damn! He would, if Cas wouldn't cut him off like that.

The answer to the question  _ Why Cas did that? _ Was a clear and undoubted  _ because there wasn't time for that. _ Period.

Dean knew Cas loved him… just like him. He hadn't the confirmation, but… he just knew it.

So… time was  _ now _ . He needed to do something. Something huge. Something blatant. And it had to be this night.

Sam and Jack were out in a hunt. And Cas and him were alone in the bunker… time for some strategy…

Dean watched his reflection on the mirror in his room. His gaze determined, his heart pounding like crazy. 

"Okay, Dean Winchester,  _ thief strategy _ !" He whispered at himself.

He found Castiel in the kitchen, reading some book. The hunter stopped dead in his tracks and swallowed nervously. Then he coughed to caught Cas' attention, and when he had the angel's squinted eyes on him, he grimaced a painful face, "Oh… Damn… I feel so exhausted, I think I have fever or something…" he put a hand on his forehead, spying by the corner of his eye, as Castiel approached him worried. 

The hunter tried to repel the dummy smile that wanted to show up in his lips.

"Let me…" requested the angel, pressing a finger on his forehead.

_ That was the sign! _

The hunter tried to close the gap between them with closed eyes, preparing his lips to steal a kiss but Castiel turned around ignoring the movement, he was so concentrated on his diagnosis that never noticed Dean's intentions.

"You're just fine, but your pulsations are high," said the angel walking towards the stove, "Maybe if I prepare some herbal tea to…" Castiel swinger around and found his friend with his lips pursed into an invisible kiss that never happened, with eyes wide open. The angel cocked his head, "Is something wrong with your mouth? Does it hurt?" 

Dean realized his lips were still waiting, so he pressed them into a distressful line, and coughed awkwardly, "No, no, ahmmm herbal tea is just… fine…" the hunter avoided Cas' puzzled gaze and sat at the table, with disappointed expression in his face.

_ " _ Okay… time to be more aggressive Dean Winchester! If you want to steal that kiss! Just go for it damnit!" the hunter whispered at himself in the mirror. He nodded, and left his room. "Thief strategy, round  _ two _ !" He raised his finger and closed the door.

"Cas… can you help me here?, I found this enochian script…" said Dean, trying to sound casual, the angel frowned, he left his book on the table and walked towards the hunter with narrowed eyes. When he was near enough, Dean approached the scripts to himself, slightly, so the angel had to get closer, eyes focused on that paper.

"I don't… see… any inscription…" scowled the seraph, his body almost touching Dean's because the paper was almost glued to the hunter's chest.

Dean swallowed and inhaled as if he was about to start a race. He crumpled the paper, and approached the angel earnestly. Their heads colliding with the unsynchronized impulse.

Both men gave a step back with one hand on their heads, and watched each other in awe. Dean flushed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened… are you okay?" Asked the angel, really concerned.

"Yes, Cas I'm fine," murmured Dean dropping his eyes to the floor, he was mad at himself.

"Do you want me to check the script again…?"

"No, no, is fine, is just…  _ fine… _ " Dean kneeled and took the paper, leaving without adding a word.

Cas watched him go, he bowed his face and smirked amused.

Dean sighed heavily, as his defeated head hung between his shoulders. Then he stared at his own eyes in the mirror with defiance.

"Are you a dumbass? Now, you not only don't have a kiss but a bump on your head," he averted his eyes to the brushes on his skin. He buffed exhausted, "Okay…  _ thief strategy _ , round three," he encouraged himself, and left his room.

The angel was in the library again. Searching for something in the middle of the many encyclopedias the Men of Letter accumulated over the years. 

The hunter gave a deep breath and approached Cas.

"Hey buddy, can you check? I think I have something in my eye…" Dean commented sheepishly. Castiel tilted his head and walked towards him concerned.

"Mmh… let me see…" muttered the angel, frowning and fixing his devastating blue eyes on Dean. 

The hunter cleared his throat and helped himself with one hand opening his eyelid and looked at the ceiling.

When Cas was close enough, Dean pressed his lips against the angel's with such a clumsy rush, their heads almost bumped again. But this time, it was a quick, accurate kiss. He pulled apart, almost jumping away just a few steps from the angel.

Cas watched him with bewilderment in his eyes. Dean gulped and panicked.

"What… what was that?" Asked the angel, confused.

Dean couldn't believe this… he was dying of shame, but he talked anyway, "I… I stole a kiss from you…" the flustered hunter stuttered.

"You… stole a kiss from  _ me _ ?" Cas pointed at Dean then to himself with one finger, and raising his eyebrows, Dean nodded silently, his cheeks were red. Eyes like two fried eggs, "Interesting…  _ why _ ?" Asked Cas narrowing his eyes. This was definitely not the way Dean had imagined it would happen.

"Because I… love you, Cas," the hunter was able to say, but he couldn't continue. Castiel was pushing him against his body, and kissing him with such a passion, Dean started to tremble. He gasped and then moaned, and then grabbed him hard. That kiss was the hottest kiss Dean had never received.

Cas pulled apart slowly, then smirked. The hunter was hypnotized with those blues, "I think that's what I call… stealing a kiss." the angel said, Dean showed him his gummy, dummy smile, and they kissed again, and again, and again.


End file.
